User talk:Evanescence.Undead.Ninja
Archive One. Archive Two. Wait, am I the first to message you? YAY ME! Obviously, I'm on. Feel free to rant whenever ;) I be da founder [[User:Mystical Moonstone|''so send me messages!]] 21:54, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm on :) I be da founder [[User:Mystical Moonstone|''so send me messages!]] 22:59, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, it's me. I'm sooo sorry, that I left, but I had to go... Sorry we didn't get to RP. I wish I hadn't missed you, but oh well. I'll see you as soon as effing possible, okay? I want to write some heartbreaking message, but I can't think of anything to say, so I guess just this: I LOVE YOU AND I'LL BE THINKING OF YOU EVERYDAY. YOU ARE BY FAR MY FAVORITE CANADIAN EVER. Love, forever, your wifey <3 I be da founder [[User:Mystical Moonstone|''so send me messages!]] 23:40, September 20, 2013 (UTC) IKR? but it's coming out next year...which means more waiting. But we're original fans so that makes us....special ^^ :D Can't I have to get off... :( [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 02:33, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Ninja. Just wanted to say, sorry for procrastinating on the Stein + Spirit picture~ Um Ninja Do you still exist? D': Rainy says you dissapeared from a lot of websites and I haven't seen you in a while Did anything happen or are you just busy or something? Please tell me if you can ~Your little sister, Spotty We are now selling free coffee For only one dollar! 02:46, October 5, 2013 (UTC) NINJA. Tuxedo, Dojo. Where are you? Okai, tell me when you're on~? of course haha I feel so cool and just wise right now about to eduate someone on my faith lol we'll use dat nc email account :) ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 01:12, October 16, 2013 (UTC) sorry I haven't checked my messages in a while bc I suck okay Ill try like tomorrow or so? :) ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 02:52, October 18, 2013 (UTC) dammit I missed you again! ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 16:32, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I miss you too! :) I'm glad I'm not the only one confused about life. When you turn 18, we'll get in touch more than through the wiki xD For your info, my comment wasn't heartfelt, I threw it together to sound better xD I love and miss you so much that I hope we can talk as much as we can. I can check my talk page at about 7 pm, pacific time, most days if you're curious. Love and miss you! A monster, a monster I've turned into a monster and it keeps gettin stronger... 04:42, October 22, 2013 (UTC) TIME ZONES AND SCHOOL AND EXTRA-CIRRICULARS DAMMITALL ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 03:21, October 23, 2013 (UTC) STAY FOR AT LEAST ANOTHER HOUR SO I CAN GET ON, PLEASE?! ( > o < ) Misty's Message I know, and I haven't removed it. Makes me smile, actually. 02:40, November 9, 2013 (UTC) The End IS Here http://www.sploder.com/publish.php?s=d003u2xu ^My new prototype of The End IS Here. :O NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! You changed your name! D: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!? Hello. :3 [[User:Tanglefrost101|[[User:GJHUSKY|Don't make me angry... or you'll see my fireball '' Sorry, I guess I take things way too literally and blow them out of proportion sometimes. I guess that's just who I am... Some of it was just because I'm sick and tired of people saying that when you get into a relationship, you'll get into you-know-what. I hear it way too much, and it grosses me out to the point where I just want to go back to fictitious crushes where everything can be the way I want it to be. Hearing it from one of my best friends on the wikia kinda pushed me (and my stomach) way over the edge, because I do want a relationship with you know who, but I do not want it to take an.... inappropriate turn. Call me old fashioned... Anyway, sorry for taking your jokes too literally, and sorry I had to go. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 07:05, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Stop Stop ranting about me every time I make a stupid blog and say "I hate you", because its hurting my feelings and I cannot take it anymore, because you saying that isn't helping ''at ALL. STOP saying it now, because I quite frankly am getting sick of you right now. Yeah, you might reply and say I'm rude or what not, but seriously Ninja? An admin like YOU ain't helping at all. Ever since I said I was sorry for impersonating you, you've actually been even more rude to me, so guess what? I. HATE. YOU. TOO. Enjoy. --The Lizard King WILL RULE YOU! 10:01, November 16, 2013 (UTC)